Camp Hiccup
by Chalantelle
Summary: The team, (Kaldur, Wally, Dick, Roy, Zatanna, Artemis and M'gann), are assigned a mission to infiltrate a summer camp called Camp Hiccup. The counsellors are a bit weird... and there's some strange and dodgy things going on, what's going to happen? There's also a complete disregard for Kaldur's leadership! Minor OCs.
1. Undercover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Undercover

_Mount Justice, 14th July, 18:00pm GMT._

"This," Batman indicated to the holographic computer, that displayed a picture of a man. "Is Christopher Brooke, a British archaeologist. He is under suspicion for _several_ reasons, essentially because he disappeared three years ago after digging up an ancient relic, the touchstone of Ra." Batman paused to allow the team to accommodate this new knowledge.

The man on screen could have only been about twenty five years of age. His sharply defined jawline gave him an intellectually superior look about him. Light stubble decorated his jowl, he looked truly rugged. His caramel tresses were messy and untameable, and his physique was mildly well built.

The team looked with confusion at Robin's mentor. Batman sighed, getting through to these kids was hard some times.

"We have intel that he may be alive. We want _you_ to infiltrate this camp, and find out what he's doing." He added.

Again, each teen's expression showed a vaguely perplexed look. Batman exhaled dramatically, one hand on his forehead as he looked at the floor. He then pulled up another image, of what looked like the same man in different clothes.

"He has been spotted at a British summer camp, Camp Hiccup in Cambridge." The teens now understood.

"So," Artemis looked at the rest of the team, holding back a laugh.

"You want us to go in and just... _arrest_ him or something?" Batman gave her a look of exasperation.

"No, for gods _sake_! I want you to go to Camp Hiccup as campers and infiltrate the facility!"

The team looked at each other and nodded. They then began to leave to go home and pack for camp.

"_Wait_," Batman stopped them, holding out a hand with eight slips of paper on them. Each member took one and then exited the room.

"Nice. A _list_." Wally mumbled, skimming through it halfheartedly. It had necessary items such as a toothbrush and towels, as well as anything extra like books or hair clips.

_Necessary Requirements_

_- 3x Camp Uniform_

_- Medium-sized bag_

_- 2x Towels_

_- Toothbrush_

_- Toiletries_

_- Extra clothes_

_- Sunglasses_

_- Sunscreen_

_- 3x Pairs of trainers_

_Each of you should bring your usual equipment and uniform. We leave at 10:00 am tomorrow._

_Ah what, 10!? That's way too early!_ Wally thought, shoving the list into his pocket as he ran home to pack. _But hey, no school!_ He grinned.

Meanwhile, Zatanna was in a predicament.

"Oh _god_! Which shoes am I going to bring!?" She looked between the twenty pairs of Converse on her bed.

"Esoohc eerht sriap fo sreniart ta modnar!" She chanted, shutting her eyes and allowing three pairs to be packed into her suitcase.

"Good choice." She mumbled.

Little did those poor, innocent heroes know that Camp Hiccup, was a horrible, horrible place to spend a summer. They were also completely ignorant to who else might be going, and what kind of a camp it was. Oh dear.

* * *

**Those poor children! Haha, review if you'd like me to continue. **

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


	2. Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrivals

_Camp Hiccup, Cambridge. 12:30pm GMT._

Zatanna lugged her bags behind her, while also trying to pull her skirt down. _They could have at least made it decent._ She thought.

"Come _on_, lets _go_!" Wally whined while kicking Artemis' chair.

"Wally's kicking my chair!" The blonde wailed, flailing her arms wildly.

"We must wait for Roy." Kaldur shushed the squabblers.

Eventually, Roy boarded the bioship. Everyone laughed. His hair was messy and down, rather than in the usual spikes.

"Dude, what _happened_?" Wally was the first to compose himself.

"Ollie was being an ass about it. Apparently I'd be seen as a rogue if I had spikes." Roy grumbled, trying to stick it up with saliva.

"Okay, coordinates locked for Camp Hiccup! Lets go!" Megan clapped giddily.

Each team member was wearing a variation of the camp uniform; blue bottoms with a white top. They carried a bag each, containing the necessary requirements. The travel took and hour and a half but against all odds, all of the teens were awake when they landed.

"Aah, _yessss_. _Finally_!" Dick stretched as he gave a slight yawn.

A blonde female greeted the group once Megan has concealed the bioship in a wooded area of the parking lot.

"_Helloooooo_ campers!" She smiled all-too-happily. There were minute replied scattered amongst the team. "Here's your cabin number. And yours. Here's one for you. And _you_, and the rest of you!" She proceeded to hand out slips of blue paper, each with numbers on them.

Sian, as the lady had introduced herself as, told the teenagers to follow the sand path and they would find their cabin.

"Cabin 1?" Wally confirmed that the boys were all in the same cabin. "4?" Megan did the same, concluding the same result. It seemed that the cabins were patterned boy, girl, boy, girl.

As Zatanna edged open the log door, it creaked slightly with age. The cabin was simple, three single beds facing west were positioned against one wall. Opposite them, were three more. Each girl's area consisted of the bed, a chest of draws and desk combined into one complete with a chair underneath, and small mirror atop the desk.

The girls immediately began dressing their duvets with the provided blue quilts and covers. _Unhealthy obsession with blue... _Artemis thought. Megan was busy laying out all of her makeup and hair things. Meanwhile, Zatanna had clocked that the bed itself was based on stumpy legs, indicating something goes on top. There was a wooden rim, which would accommodate a platform and bags.

"Etaerc a ned!" Zatanna chanted quietly, so as not to alert other campers of her magic. A quilt covered the frame, allowing it to be pushed back whenever it wanted but it also created a little den where Zatanna could read her spell book in peace. Two more campers by the names of Shira and Ríneth entered, introduced themselves and unpacked their belongings. They were soon followed by Cara their other cabin sharer.

In the boys cabin, Conner had been unable to steer clear of the rough kids. He lunged at Kyle, a stocky lad who had started on him. Kyle fell to the floor and mumbled,

"Well played." then clambering to his feet. The boys began unpacking when another guy stormed in and demanded the attention on Kyle, who left the lodge and the teammates inside. They looked and each other and shrugged.

_"Welcome campers, to Camp Hiccup! Lunch will be served after this announcement in the cafeteria, but first lets talk about the schedule. Breakfast will be served from 6:00am to 8:00am every morning and morning preparations until 10:00am, at which time activities will begin for the day. House campfires will be held from 18:00pm until 20:00pm, at which time you return to your cabin, lights go off at 22:00pm. At no point after this do you leave your cabin for any reason. You will also not enter the Blackgate Forest, located east of the cabin area." The announcer stopped for a breath._

_"Cabins 1 through 4, you are Wake house. That is why you are dressed in blue. Cabins 5, 6, 7 and 8, you're all Flame house. Red colours. And cabins 9 to 12 are all Shrub house. Green uniforms. Every day at 16:00pm until 18:00pm you will participate in events, at which you can score points for your houses. At the end of the summer, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Enjoy your lunch!" The loudspeakers silenced._

Wally and the guys immediately zipped to the canteen, where they were greeted by the girls. They each lined up for a serving of failed roast chicken, to which the majority passed. Instead, Artemis and Zatanna picked sandwiches while Roy, Conner and Megan ate hamburgers. Wally ate the chicken anyway, and Dick decided on a philadelphia bagel. In the corner of the cafeteria was an untouched table of eight seats, and the teenagers sat down at that table.

"Anything unusual so far?" Megan asked the group in a hushed voice. There were shakes of heads.

"_I_ did notice something odd." Dick concluded after nibbling his bagel. The other seven looked at him curiously. He gulped down his bite.

"There are twelve cabins, and they are arranged in a circle. In the middle is a tall pointed statue, that would shadow each house in turn." He looked at the rest of the group through his shades, oblivious to them not understanding. _Just like Batman._

"So?" Megan asked, picking at the hamburger which might not have been cow. Perhaps some form of dog, but she did not wish to state this possibility in front of Conner.

"It's a _clock_. Our cabin is dwelling is the shade now, and it's," The boy paused to look at his watch. "13:00pm." He concluded, allowing the others to bask in his marvellous discovery.

"Well that's _stupid_." Wally scoffed, but he decided to go along with it.

"That seems plausible, it's the only evidence of potential evil we have. Lets continue our day, and compare notes at the campfire." Kaldur instructed, flinging his rubbish behind him, a near miss of Kyle's head. He brushed himself down and left, soon followed by the rest.

* * *

**Now why would it be a clock? You'll have to find out! Outfits on my proflie. Review if you liked it.**

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


	3. Chilling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Chilling

_Camp Hiccup, Cambridge. 16:00pm, GMT._

_"Attention, campers! There will be no activities until tomorrow due to your arrival only being today. For now, make friends and stay cool!" _The awkward announcer spoke though the loudspeaker planted in the corner of every room. His speech was met with several groans, and the occasional sigh of relief.

_Okay,_ Zatanna thought. _Time to look for some clues._ Once she had opened the door of Cabin 4, the girl was met with happy faces from her friends.

"_Guys_. We _have_ to find some clues before the campfire, otherwise the guys will make us look like _chumps_! And we don't want that, _do we_?" She was met with looks of agreement. Zatanna, followed at the heels by Artemis and Megan, tip-toed out of the cabin.

"Okay. Robin mentioned the clock, lets start there." Megan instructed, standing guard at the edge of the circle. Zatanna supervised the other half. Meanwhile, Artemis was busying herself with the pillar in the centre of the clock. It was an odd post, lime scale covered granite, and not quite an oblong. It was more a pillar with a tree branch sticking out of the top.

The branch was flimsy, as Artemis flicked it it moved gently, but then settled back in it's original position. She noticed that it cast an odd shadow, much like the hands of a-

"_CLOCK_!" Artemis acknowledged loudly enough for her comrades to hear. They rolled their eyes with an expression that said, "_We know, you ditzy_ _blonde_!" The they returned to their posts.

"No guys, the pillar is the _hands_. The time is... _16:34_? _Curse these British watches._ And the hour hand is right between our cabin and 5. The minute hand is at just before 7!" She rambled.

"We need more clues. I'm sure the guys have something by now, something _much_ bigger!" Zatanna sighed, still trying to pull her miniskirt down.

Meanwhile in Cabin 1, Conner was already arguing with Kyle and his cronies again. Kaldur, Roy, Dick and Wally had taken themselves outside to have a look around the back of the cabins.

"Lets step away from the clock theory for a second," Roy suggested, to which the response were nods and shrugs.

"Perhaps the cabins are _more_ than cabins. One thing I noticed was that each cabin has a mirror on the front. What's up with that, I mean are we meant to look like supermodels everyday? No, this is _camp_. Of _course_ not." He then led the guys to the front, while the girls re-entered their cabin.

Sure enough there was a circular mirror on the front of every lodge. Right then, Kyle and his chums burst through the door muttering something about controlling "_that boy_". As if in cue, Conner walked through into the open air and dusted his hands on his cargo trousers.

"_What_?" He faced the guys with a blank expression. They each sighed in canon, and continued examining the field.

The bell rang for six o'clock, at which point every camper headed to the back field, where three giant campfires were set up. The gang headed for the one marked "_Wake_." They were greeted by Sian.

"Hello," she smiled.

"I'm Sian, and I'll be one of your counsellors. Chris will be over in a minute!" Chris? Chrissy? Or was it Christopher... _Brooke_?

It was Christopher, the estranged archaeologist. Each teen tried not to look vaguely intimidated by his presence. It was fairly transparent.

"Okay gang," _Ugh, I hate it when old people call us gang_! Robin thought.

"Sian and I are going to talk team pep for a moment." He then shooed the children away to talk amongst themselves.

The eight heroes immediately assembled in a ring on the grass as far away as they could get.

"That's him." Conner confirmed.

"Yes. Did you find any clues this afternoon?" Kaldur nodded to the girls. The teenagers conversed for a while until they were called back over to roast marshmallows. Even though it was only six, it was dark. Everyone was glad that the fire gave of an ominous light.

The campers all talked team spirit and tactics for a few hours, until the gong rang for eight o'clock.

"Behind cabin 4, meet us at ten thirty." Artemis told the others who did not sleep in cabin 4. They all nodded and headed back to their cabins. When they got there Shira, Ríneth and Cara were already settling in.

* * *

**Hhm. So what's gonna happen!? Review if you liked it.**

**- Chalantelle out! :3 **


	4. Initiation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Initiation

"No, not like that; it's _clockwise_. Twist it _clockwise_!" Wally whispered to Dick, who was trying to twist the door handle and get the cabin's door open. Eventually, the five guys exited.

"Who's hand is that?" Roy asked after shutting the door. "No wait. It's mine." He mumbled, trying to direct his teammates to Cabin 4.

"Enihs a llams tnuoma of thgil." Zatanna whispered, as a beam of light appeared in her hand, like a torch.

"Alright. We know that Christopher is here, so what are we going to do?" Conner asked the group. There were several shrugs, and a short silence. A slight rustle and door slam occurred, and footsteps against cobblestone. The team huddled behind the lodge.

"Cara, go wake the guys." Someone whispered. Cara? Was it Shira who spoke? Or Ríneth? A moment later, male voices sounded.

"Alright, we need to get to the forest. _Now_." Ríneth, definitely Ríneth, said.

"_Wait_. The stone!" Shira's voice spoke. A jangle of some sort of chain in a pocket was heard.

_Guys. I'm sensing a heavy mystic force at play, it might be the stone they were taking about... we should follow them. _Zatanna thought through the mind-link. There were confirmative nods and shrugs as the eight heroes followed the pack ahead of them.

Isn't this the forest we're not allowed in? Kaldur mumbled uneasily.

Yes. Megan almost sounded excited.

"_Shh_. I hear rustling. Do _you_ hear rustling? I hear rustling." Ríneth mumbled as the group turned around.

"_You_!" Kyle pointed out Conner.

_Crap_. "Oh, hey." Conner mumbled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Don't oh hey me! Why are you and-" Kyle stopped ranting to see the team.

"YOU BROUGHT _MINIONS_?" He seethed.

"_Minions_? Oh no. We're friends. _FRIENDS_." Dick added, popping out from the tree he was hiding behind.

Soon after, Artemis and Wally fell down from a tree. They were shortly followed by Roy and Kaldur, who had been behind a shrub. Zatanna broke her invisibility spell, the stepped out behind the shrub Roy and Kaldur had been hiding in. Megan appeared from behind Conner.

"Soooo... _Whatcha_ doin'?" Wally asked nonchalantly.

"What are _we_ doing? What about _YOU_!?" Cara added. Wally's eyes darted between the various children surrounding him.

"We... Came to help!" Roy added, with a snap of his fingers and a cheeky wink.

"_Dafuq_ Roy!" Zatanna nudged him.

"_Cool it._" He tutted back quietly.

"Well _okay_, but you have to pass the tests. One person per test. One fails you all fail, got that?" Ríneth gestured to the teens before her. They each shrugged and then nodded.

"Alright; test one, beat Kyle in a fight. I suggest that you," Ríneth eyed Conner.

"_Don't_ do this one. Someone else."

Dick stepped forward.

"Pssh, measly _runt_. I can beat _you_!" Kyle sneered.

"Prepare for a butt-whoop-" The larger boy was cut off by Dick slamming him to the ground.

"Well _okay _then." Shira mumbled, setting up for the next test. After six more ass-whoopings, the others admitted defeat.

"Welcome," Adam, one of Kyle's cronies, paused for dramatic effect.

"To the Wolf Pack."

* * *

**Wolves- wait WOLVES!? Plot twissssst. Sorry for taking ages, I had awful Internet due to my lousy brother watching freaking Robot Chicken on YouTube.**

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


	5. Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Challenge

"Wolf... Pack? Are you guys-" Wally stuttered.

"Ha, _no_." Ríneth giggled.

"It's just a name, because we hunt for clues like wolves." Shira added. "Okay, _right_..."

The thirteen teens stared blankly at one another. Ríneth, Shira, Cara, Kyle, Adam and Ben all looked upon the team.

"So, urr. Why did'ya wanna join?" Cara had her hands behind her back and was rocking back and forth. The team exchanged glances.

"We, um, went to junior detective club. We're _obsessed_." Dick gestured vaguely to the team. They each gave a disapproving look.

"Mhm. Alright; this whole place is weird, right?" Adam spoke, the reaction being nods.

"What've you found so far?" Zatanna asked.

"You first!" Ríneth said with a sky grin. "The clock," Conner counted on his fingers. The new recruits nodded, basically saying "Yeah, we saw that...".

"Mirrors on the front of the houses, I think that's it." Roy finished.

"We have this stone, but we need to keep it away from Chris." Kyle stated, pointing to the diamond-shaped stone around Cara's neck.

"Chris? As in the councillor?" Wally added, although he knew.

"Yes, you think he's weird right?" Cara grinned. The team nodded.

"So, uh. I think we should go to bed. Yeah." Kaldur rubbed the back of head awkwardly as he stated this. Dick looked at his watch, which of course it was too dark to see. Lucky for him, it was a WayneTech watch with a backlight. He switched it on and looked at the time. 22:57. "It's nearly eleven o'clock, we should go." Kaldur glared at him. _Nobody cared when I said it..._

_6:00am; Friday, 16th August._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Wally rolled over in bed and slammed the pillow over his head. _THUMP_. A creak as the door opened. "Guys. _GUYS_. Get _UP_!" Ríneth whispered harshly and shook each bed. There were several moans, but eventually everyone got up. The girls were already in the cafeteria when the boys got there.

_Uh oh. _Megan thought.

"That's Chris!" Conner mumbled. The rest shot the look at him that said "_WE KNOW._" He looked awkward.

"LISTEN UP CAMPERS," Chris stopped to glare at the group, who continued eating whatever meat was in the sausages; because sure as Wally was ginger, it was _not_ pork.

"The first event is..." A silent drumroll.

"COOKING!" He then cackled lightly. There were groans from boys. Megan pumped the air with her fist, and then grinned; she considered herself a fantastic cook. Which she wasn't really. In actual fact, it was _Roy_ who was the best cook. He didn't point this out of course, to spare the girl's self-esteem.

"Alright," an Irish councillor began as the children from Wake entered the grubby kitchen. Flame and Shrub were sent to different adjacent rooms.

"Pair up please!" The ginger councillor continued. Megan paired with Artemis, while Zatanna was with Roy. Kaldur with Conner, Wally with Dick. Ríneth and Shira paired up, while Cara went with Kyle. Adam and Ben were stuck with each other.

"A, B. A, B. A, B." the councillor tapped each person on the head.

"If you're an A, you're savoury. Bs are making sweet!"

"_Swap_." Roy and Zatanna grinned.

"Eka-" Roy put his hand over her mouth. No magic. His eyes widened as he spoke the first word. She sighed and carried on getting out equipment.

"Your ingredients are in the cupboards." Cris added. "There are limits; everyone only has _certain_ ingredients, you'll have to be inventive!" A sinister cackle escaped his chapped lips. A shudder broke out down each teen's spine as they began to rummage in the cupboards.

* * *

**So... What are they gonna cook? God Megan; no cookies PLEASE!**

**Oh, before I do my thing, what pairings do you want to see? Drop them in the reviews if you have any.**

**How's about;**

**- SuperMartian? **

**- Chalant?**

**- Spitfire?**

**- Traught?**

**- SeaArrow?**

**- FlashSpell?**

**Or perhaps you want a whole NEW pairing? Like...**

**- Roy/Zatanna?**

**- Kaldur/Wally?**

**- Megan/Dick?**

**- ConnerArtemis?**

**Have a think, yeah? One last thing, sorry I didn't update in ages! My Internet was really bad. :(**

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


	6. Baking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**After lots of consideration, I've decided on pairings! There will be Spitfire. There will be SuperMartian. But there is going to be... A JEALOUS ROBIN! Hehe, just read alright?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Baking

Wally rummaged in his cupboard. All he found was a bunch of cheese, mince and a whole lot of random salad items. _Everything burrito! _He exclaimed in his head. Then he rolled out some pastry he saw at the back of his fridge and got to making the burrito.

Artemis was making her mother's special Vietnamese baked coconut pudding. As your average Vietnamese teenager, Artemis always carried a few coconuts in her bag. She then began to sing the song her mother taught her under her breath, to which Megan laughed. _What's she laughing about? Oh god. No. Please! _Megan decided to make cookies. Conner had to compose himself.

He himself had decided to cook Martha Kent's shepherd's pie. He'd picked up the technique when he went visiting. Dick laughed, considering that was the only dish Conner knew. He has making a cake. Yup. Just your average bat-signal shaped cake. As if there's a better type of cake!

"Roy, whatcha makin'?" Zatanna peered at her partner's work.

"I've examined Chris' physique, and I believe that my dish couldn't _possibly_ lose. Therefore we _cannot_, provided that your pudding is up to scratch." Zatanna eyed him. T_hat's something that should have come out of Dick's mouth... _

"Uh _okay_, but what are you making?" He looked at her for a second, then had to laugh at get confused expression.

"It's a rare steak with potato gratin." She continued to look at him blankly.

"Cow and potatoes." He spoke. To this Zatanna smiled, a smile which Roy copied. Meanwhile around the corner, Dick had been listening to the conversation and was very jealous. He clearly liked Zatanna, and now Roy was stealing her! He wasn't going to stand for that.

"Hey, Zatanna? Do you have any.. Urr. More sugar please?" He asked awkwardly, Roy knew what he was doing.

"Hhm, let me look... Nope sorry!" She continued her conversation with Roy. _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_.

"So, what're _you_ making?" Roy looked at the puff-pasty coated dish next to him.

"Cherry pie!" She grinned, plucking stalks from the crimson cherries.

"Nice." He replied. _SPLAT_.

"Ewwewwewwewwewweww!" Megan spluttered as a batch of cookie dough flew off the tray she had accidentally flipped and onto her pristine white apron.

"Megan, I suggest that yo-" Kaldur began.

"NONONONONO. CONNER GETITOFFGETITOFF_GETITOFF_!"As Conner spooned the mix back onto the tray and placed it in the oven.

* * *

_1 hour 30 minutes later_

Each house's entries were displayed in the hall on a long table. Eva and Graham, the head councillors from Shrub and Flame house, joined Chris in the judging. The paired dishes were mixed inter-house, so judging wasn't biased. Sadly Megan's cookies were disqualified and Conner had to drop out too.

"Mmm, this is good!" Eva chomped on Artemis' mother's dish. He didn't even want to think what was in the everything burrito. Graham went to Ríneth and Shira, who had made a beef stew and chocolate mousse.

Chris waltzed up to Cara and Kyle's dish. they had baked a chicken pie and a batch of mini muffins. As Chris ate the pie, he not something hard. He held it up and watched the light shine through it. Cara's necklace.

* * *

**GOD NO NOW HE CAN WIN NO NO NO HE CAN'T WIN WHAT WILL THEY DO!? You'll have to read and find out, won't you? Review if you liked it...**

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


	7. Heist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**I'm so glad that you guys like this story, it's had over 1,000 views! That's a lot isn't it? Anyway so how are they going to get the necklace back? Have a read!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Heist

"IT'S A DRAW, EVERYONE GETS 10 POINTS. _CEASE_ THE EVENT!" Chris yelled and rand out of the room. Cara smacked her forehead. Everyone scowled at her.

"Thank you Cara, that was SO VERY HELPFUL OF YOU." Kyle seethed.

"Well alright," Graham's eyes darted around the room quickly.

"The next event is... Archery!" Artemis' eyes lit up.

"For Flame." She shrunk in her seat.

"Screw Wake." She muttered, much to the amusement of Wally, who gave her a light hug. Artemis smiled at this.

"Next event is running!" Eva grinned, but it turned out to be for Shrub House.

Artemis hugged Wally as a thank you and a consolation.

"Uh, I'm _back_!" Chris jogged in.

"Swimming, we're doing _swimming_." He puffed. Kaldur smiled at this. He had obtained a special necklace from Zatanna that allowed him to disguise his webbed hands, feet and gills.

"Half and hour changing time. Off you go!" Chris ushered the kids out of the room.

Red _one. Blue one. Pink one. Purple one. Yellow one. White one. Black one. Orange one. Grey one. Green one. Brown one. _Zatanna eventually selected the red swimming costume and followed Artemis and Megan out to the lake. Once there, Chris explained the challenge.

"There are twenty objects placed around in and the lake. Obtain them within ten minutes to win twenty points!" People looked at him awkwardly.

"How will we know which objects to pick?" Dick almost laughed, but then stopped as he saw Chris' face.

"They're all neon blue. Oh, and if you see any neon red or green stuff just take it anyway!" He grinned.

"Uh... _Why_?" Wally asked.

"That way Flame and Shrub won't get points! _Haha_!" The children shrugged and dived into the lake to find the stuff.

Meanwhile, Ríneth, Ben and Cara were sat on a mossy hill near the lakeside.

"Cara, you fake drowning." Ben pointed at her.

"Chris will run off to get the first aid kit out of his office, while Ríneth follows. Then, she will sneak in when he comes back to help you." He finished, drawing a very dodgy blueprint in the mud.

"What's up with the you?" Cara smothered a giggle.

"Uh, _what_?" Ben looked at the drawing of himself next to Cara.

"That's my arm!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I just thought you were a bit vain with the sizing of things..." Ríneth mutters.

"Just _do_ the plan, okay?" Ben sighed.

Cara fell into the water, pretending to drown.

"Oh no, it looks as if Cara has fallen into the lake! Whatever will we do?" Ben gasped dramatically. Chris dragged the girl out and, as planned, ran to his office. Ríneth pursued. She then snuck into his office after she saw the man leave, and looked around for the stone.

"_Gotcha_!" Chris grabbed her by the arm. "Whatcha doin', _little girl?"_ He smirked.

"I, urr-"

"No excuses. You _won't_ be getting your precious stone back. Back to your cabin, now!" He shoved her out. Ríneth pointed a thumb downwards towards her comrades and headed back to Cabin 4.

_Blackgate Forest, 11:30pm._

"Oh my god. What is _that_?" Zatanna shone a torch in front of her, grasping Roy for support in the blackness. The two had decided to sneak out and find more clues in the forest. Roy placed a hand on her shoulder, then proceeded to walk towards the object. He touched the cool marble. "Thgil." Zatanna whispered, illuminating the structure.

It was a podium, which looked movable. On top of the podium was a pyramid with the top cut off, and a diamond shaped dent in it. Roy twirled the block around, hearing a clicking noise. Nothing.

"It needs something in it." He poked the indent. A shuffle was heard behind them, at which point they hid behind a conveniently placed bush.

Chris, Eva and Graham walked towards the podium, and crowded it.

"Now with the touchstone, we can finally rule!" Graham laughed in a sinister manor that would have impressed the Joker.

"Yes, but we must wait until the moon is at it's highest. Next Tuesday." Eva confirmed. Shuffle.

"We're being eavesdropped upon!" Chris glared around him, shining the torch. "Edih em dna yoR!" Zatanna whispered, shrinking as small as she could while being forced against Roy in the cramped space.

"Can't see anyone. Probably a badger." Eva muttered, tapping the touchstone.

"Keep this safe." Chris ordered Graham, thrusting the stone into his chest.

"Yes sir!" He mumbled nervously and scurried away.

"Come, Eva. We should slumber in our cabins. For tomorrow, a new dawn shall awake us." Roy and Zatanna watched as the trio exited the forest, and stood up.

"So, they're gonna kill us." Roy stated truthfully.

"_Aaaaand_, there's not a thing we can do. They have the stone. They know the rules..." Zatanna trailed off.

"The rules!" Roy shook the girl. "You _genius_!" He gave her a peck on the lips for no reason and sprinted off. _Well okay then, I guess I'll follow you. _Zatanna began after Roy.

* * *

**Oh god Roy... What are you thinking!? Dun-DUN. Review if it was nice.**

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


	8. Astonishing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Wow, loads of reviews! Anyway, so the rules apply to the ceremony that the touchstone is needed for. So you can assume they need a certain time, place, and phase of the moon. You'll get it eventually! And also, Zatanna doesn't even like Roy. That's all I'm gonna say. BEFORE I GO: The camp's name is Hiccup because its a bit redundant. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Astonishing

Breakfast at Camp Hiccup, weird as usual. Dick followed Zatanna to the cereal, he wanted to talk to her.

"So, uh. You and Roy, _eh_?" He mumbled.

"Wha- _WHAT_?" She spluttered, dropping the spoon with honey loopies on it.

"I saw you during cooking, and I know you snuck out to meet him." Dick continued.

"Urm-" She began.

"Don't make excuses for him, he's _way_ too old for you!" Dick spooned rice crispies into his down and dumped milk on top.

"It's _not_ like that!" Zatanna persisted. They both looked across at Roy, who was at the table reading from his iPod.

"So now they have the stone, and they have to wait until... Two days time for a full moon, and you can assume they'll do it in the forest." He spoke to the rest of the gang.

Zatanna slammed her tray down on the table.

"Oh yeah, and it's not like I don't _know_ he kissed you!" Dick sat next to her.

"_Noob_." She muttered at Roy, who looked confused.

"Yeah, I _know_. I PLANTED A CAMERA." Dick continued, tutting at the pair. By this time, the rest of the team were listening in.

"Dick, do you reall-" Zatanna started.

"Yes, actually. I know there's something going on between you two." He left his tray and walked out. Roy followed him.

"_Don't_. Don't even say anything." Dick leaned against a wall and shook his head at the ginger.

"Well I'm going to, alright? Don't pin this on her. It was me!" Roy spoke anyway.

"You... You knew I liked her and still went ahead and kissed her! I can't believe you would do that to me..." He trailed off.

"It wasn't a _real_ kiss, it was a thank you. And I know Zatanna likes you, so just go for her!" Roy then walked back in to finish his food.

"I'm sorry." Zatanna looked at Dick genuinely, then dumped her tray and bowl on the stack. She proceeded to go back to her cabin until the next event. When she got there she was soon interrupted by Artemis, Wally, Megan and Conner bursting in.

She didn't even want to know what they were going to do, so she left her den and found herself by the river.

"We need to get the stone back." Zatanna turned to see Dick, who sat down next to her.

"How can we do that if I know you don't believe anything I say?" She gazed into the river, chucking a flat stone into it and watching it sink.

"It's Roy I don't trust..." Dick sighed.

"Nobody trusts him, that's just Roy!" She laughed, then stopped. "He's a good friend, but you're a better one." She placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I don't think I can be friends with you anymore." He looked up at her with a small smile.

"What? Wh-" Zatanna began but was cut off by the placement of his lips on hers.

The two were cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Considering its Saturday, we're going to start events off in half an hour, and they will run all day! That is all." Dick got up, pulling Zatanna to her feet, at which point she hugged him and jogged off. He stood with a grin on his face for a while, before almost toppling into the lake.

Running past Chris' office, Zatanna noticed a gleaming red object on the desk. She stopped in her tracks, and backed up. The girl then checked to see if anyone was around. After the coast was clear, Zatanna snuck in and snatched it. She then continued on her journey back to her cabin to tell her roommates.

"Guys- oh _okay_. I'll come back." Zatanna motioned towards Wally and Artemis smooching on her bed. She went in search for any other members. Walking into Cabin One, she immediately exited seeing Megan and Conner.

"Zatanna!" An Atlantean appeared from behind her, making the girl jump.

"I got the stone." She spoke, making him grin.

"I'll keep it safe," Shira appeared out if nowhere and took it. "Considering Cara clearly can't." She glanced at her friend sat on the bench to her right.

"Wake, please meet at the running track, Flame at the dock and Shrub could you please assemble in the gym." An announcer called. The children all began to walk towards the running track, apart from Wally who ran.

* * *

**So yeah, filler chapter. Nice bit if chalant in there eh? The next chapter might have some more clues and there will be a BIG SHOCK! Are you ready for the BIG SHOCK? I'm ready for the BIG SHOCK! I did write it, after all. PM me if you're confused, review if you enjoyed it.**

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


	9. Race

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but wouldn't it be great if I did?**

**So, a big shock. Lets see what it is!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Race

The boys lined up on the track for the 100 metres race. Wally felt good; he knew he'd win.

"On your marks,

Get set,

_Go_!" Chris called, allowing the children to race to the finish line, where Sian stood to congratulate the winner.

Wally speeded. _WALLY NO! _Megan exclaimed in his mind. But it was already too late. He was past the finish line. Everyone had seen his speed.

"You _boy_," Chris jogged over and poked him in the chest. "Are coming with _me_!" He then grabbed the ginger by his t-shirt and dragged him along.

On the way, he picked up the rest of the crew; including the newbies.

"Err, ginger one and two, you come in. Italian and Vietnamese girls, muscle kid, ninja dude, swimmy boy, peppy chick. All of you in here _now_! You guys stay out here." He pointed to the newbs. He sat them all down and seated himself behind his desk.

His hands were locked together, the way a guidance councillor's would be.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I don't think for _one_ minute that you're here for camp." He eyed each one of them.

"Urm, _why_ would you thing that?" Conner was the first to speak up. He pointed to Wally.

"You're too fast, your size changes, your swimming is way to good for a teenager, your strength is abnormal," he pointed in turn at Megan, Kaldur and Conner.

He then eyed Roy, Artemis and Dick. "You're... Just _weird_," he then turned to Zatanna. "And you. Your eyes glow, you're sneaky and I _swear_ I've seen you _all_ on the news!"

"Those are normal teenager things?" Dick's voice cracked.

"This is a warning." Chris eyed them all and ushered them out.

He then proceeded to tell the others not to hang around with the team, to which they eye rolled, shrugged and walked out. The Wolf Pack walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Speed, strength, glowing eyes? Is there something you're hiding?" Ríneth quizzed the crew as they sat down with plates of grub. Literal grubs.

_Dear god, I do believe this is what is used to bait my people! _Kaldur thought, then left to buy new, non-icky food.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us." Dick's voice took on a humorous tone. "Bring it." Kyle spoke through eating his grubs. Apparently, meatheads don't seem to mind them.

"We will not engage." Aqualad placed his bowl of bouillabaisse on the table, little knowing what the French delicacy included.

"Urm. Sorry to break it to you, Kaldur, but bouillabaisse is made from fish..." Megan laughed, as the Atlantean jumped.

"Why would that matter?" Cara muttered rather loudly.

Awkward silence. "Kaldur's an anti-pescatarian!" Artemis clicked her fingers, looking around for approval. It was not to be found.

"We can only tell you if you _genuinely_ are on our side." Roy acted for the group, as Kaldur was fussing over the fact that he had almost eaten his people.

"We are. One hundred percent." Shira nodded, twirling noodles around around her fork, while piercing a juice carton with a straw.

"We're _not_ here for camp. I'm an archer, so is Artemis. Dick's a ninja-nerd, Wally has super speed. Megan is a telepath, Kaldur breathes under water, Zatanna's a magician. Conner has super strength. And anger issues." He added the latter part while gesturing to Conner, who was trying to cut a chip. Nobody does that unless they're weird.

"Well that explains why you got taken down by a kid and beaten up by _him_!" Adam nudged Kyle, pointing to Conner. Kyle elbowed his minion. The Wolf Pack looked shocked, and then burst out laughing.

"Called it." Dick raised a hand, which Wally hi-fived.

_19:00pm, Cafeteria._

_Dinner time at last! I swear it's been like, six hours since I've eaten! _Wally thought, rushing into the canteen. After each person had finished their meal, they wandered outside in a surprisingly dark night.

"Urm. I may have possibly... _Crapped up._" Roy looked up into the sky. Everyone looked up too.

"How?" Kaldur gritted his teeth for impact.

"I thought the next full moon was Tuesday, but judging by the readings, it's going to be tomorrow." He tugged at his shirt collar. Everyone scowled at him.

"And now we have even _less_ time! They're going to WIN!" Artemis yelled.

"Kaldur, you lazy idiot! You didn't even tell them?" Zatanna nudged the boy, who shrugged. His brain had clearly gone AWOL as Roy took over as leader. He was a broken boy without order.

"I have the necklace." Zatanna fished it out of her shirt and held it up for them to see. In the blink of an eye, Ben suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snatched it.

"Sorry to break it to you," he mocked. "But we lied. And now we know your dirty little secrets!" He scampered off before even Wally could track him. 

* * *

**Dun-DUN, double agents! Haha, I bet you can't wait for whats next. Well you'll have to, wont you?**

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


	10. Radon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Warning: There will be speeches. Please do not get pumped up by reading them and start some sort of pep rally. Please.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Radon

"Megan, Wally, pursue Ben!" Aqualad ordered, his authority more or less coming back to him. The two followed their orders and followed the betrayer. Dick looked at Zatanna, who gave a weak smile. To this he shook his head.

Megan and Wally never found Ben, he had disappeared into the forest. The rest of the Wolves were probably there too, plotting their use of the stone.

"That's it then. It's all over isn't it?" Conner looked hopefully at his friends, none of whom showed any sign of success. Failure was sprinkled amongst the children.

"_No_." Artemis stood up. "Where _I_ come from, the only way it's over is if you die. And we are alive; alive and ready. So we have not lost, and we won't. We will not give in until the world is safe again. We will _not_." Everyone looked at her blankly from the floor they had been sat on.

_Not just a pretty face..._ Wally thought.

"Come on guys! Listen to Artemis," Megan got off her bottom and stood proud with her friend. "They may have _everything_, know the rules, have outsmarted us, but we still have _spirit_! The Bumblebees taught me to _never_ stop with the spirit, because hope and faith is all you need!" She did a cheerleader pose and waited for applause.

_Peppy Megan, that's hot!_ Conner laughed in his head, grabbing her hand to say he was with them. Wally stood with Artemis, and Roy and Kaldur eventually got up. After persuasion, Zatanna managed to get Dick back on the team.

_Ring, ring._ Zatanna sighed and answered her phone."Hello, Zatanna is not he-" she began.

"Zatanna I know that you _are_ there. I just wished to check up on you." Zatara sighed from the other side. She mouthed the words "_what do I say?_" To the team, who merely shrugged.

"Yes everything's fine because this is not a weird place at all and we're totally not busy right now so yeah _bye_!" She spoke quickly and tapped the end call button.

"Myself and Conner shall spy the situation and report it to you through the mind link. Tomorrow, we will _not_ let them win!" Kaldur instructed, dragging Conner after him. They hid in shrubbery as they shadowed the group. _They're just discussing how to perform the ritual, wait there's someone coming... _Conner thought.

_That's... The councillors? They were in cahoots the whole time! _Kaldur said in a shocked manor in their heads.

_Cahoots? _Artemis joined in, laughing at the choice of words.

_ Yes, Cahoots. _Kaldur sighed.

_Pssh, cahoots._ Wally smothered a laugh. Kaldur eye rolled.

_Conner, use your super hearing. _Roy instructed. He was met with a growl from Kaldur who still had a heavy case of the sour grapes because Roy was kind of taking over his job.

"...ghther we shall rule!" Conner heard. _So it would seem that they're definitely in some sort of alliance. They're all going to take over! He spoke._

The Kryptonian and Atlantean stared on at the rehearsal ritual. They then shuffled back the way they came and ended up in the cabin area.

"Everyone, back to the cabins. We will change into our uniforms and scout the perimeter. We do not sleep until justice is done." Kaldur took charge as soon as the group was assembled.

In Cabin 4, the girls were getting changed.

"Oh my god what is that?" Zatanna shrieked, pointing at a thorny root that was coming up through to floorboard. Suddenly, there were more of the plants, and the girls found themselves frantically racing towards the exit, which was blocked by more roots. Megan ripped them out of the way and ushered her friends out.

At the same time, the boys exited their cabin in the same rush.

"_Roots_." Artemis and Roy confirmed. Zatanna clutched her neck as she fell to the floor, whispering the word, "_Radon_." Before passing out. There were confused looked transferred between the teens, but then Wally remembered something Zatara had told him while trying to get him to stop pestering his daughter.

"Homo-Magis are susceptible to radon!" At that moment, Dick picked her up and ran to the river, where he splashed the water on her face to wake her up. After a few minutes of repeated splashing, she woke up. The two stared into each other's eyes happily.

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" Conner shouted at them, as more roots began to chase the group.

Despite the frantic trudging through the camp, it was too quiet. Stopping for a breather the team stood in silence for a moment, only to see the strangest thing. Every animal seemed to be deporting to another camp. There was no wildlife, and the whole camp had become barren and lifeless.

Cabin 1 and 4 had fallen. There was a mere pile of logs to show that they had once been places of accommodation. The plants had eaten away at the upholstering, like termites. They had no rooms left to sleep in, all the more reason to bust the Wolf Pack and the councillors ASAP.

* * *

**So close to the finale, I can feel it! I'm planning a sequel, if you'd like it... Review with any ideas as to what you want to happen next!**

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


	11. Glory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**The whole point of this kinda being a mystery story is that you won't understand straight away... But you will! I hope. :L**

* * *

Chapter 11: Glory

_5:30am, Unnamed zone adjacent to Camp Hiccup._

"Is everyone up?" Megan shook each sleepy body. They had spent the night outside of the camp, partially afraid that more weird things will happen to them if they tried to leave again. The team had only just managed to scrape leaving the camp without any injuries last time, apparently leaving before the end of summer was "illegal".

The roots had finally been killed and the radon was gone. "Should we call Batman?" Robin asked.

"_No_." Aqualad spoke. "We stop them." Everyone blinked mindlessly as they stared at him. "With our _powers_?" He rolled his eyes. "Fast. Strong. Nerdy. _Catching on_?" He added. To this the team nodded.

"To the forest!" Wally pointed and sped off. Grabbing her bow, Artemis mildly apologised for her boyfriend. The teenagers proceeded to Blackgate Forest, at which point they found... Nothing. "_Huh_?" Everyone looked at Roy. "I don't get it... My calculations were _definitely_ right _this_ time!" Kaldur looked all around. He suddenly caught on.

"This... Is a _hoax_! They're doing it somewhere else!" He told the team, who decided to split up and find the crooks. Zatanna and Artemis checked the canteen, while Megan searched the lake with Wally. Conner went solo as he tried the track. Kaldur and Roy were left with the cabins. As they crept around the non-destroyed cabins, they saw the councillors.

"Haha, _look_!" Roy muffled a laugh as he pointed towards the adults who were positioned in the middle of the cabins. Ríneth, Shira, Cara, Kyle, Ben and Adam were all tied up. "Pssh, they got double-crossed!" Kaldur whispered, as he continued to peep out at the ceremony. _Megan, we've found them. They're at the cabins, come ASAP._

"_Halt_!" Roy rolled out from behind cabin seven and aimed his bow at the foes.

"Oh no! _A guy with a bow!_" Chris spoke sarcastically.

"Hey, I know you! You're that gin-" Eva began, before Wally knocked her over.

"Nope!" He grinned as he tied her up with the traitors.

"Behind you! _Roy_!" Kaldur shouted.

Roy saw him then. Silent as a beetle, Graham scuttled toward him.

Chris followed, slipping from Kaldur's watchful eye. Under cover of the rain and fog, the Wolves had freed themselves, unseen, converging from three directions; their only weapons being themselves.

I think you should _run_." Eva let loose a devilish grin. "Run _fast_." Red Arrow ducked as she thew a punch. The enemies were fighting everyone, now. That made him more secure. He glanced over at Artemis, who had her hands full with Kyle. She turned in a circle, looking for somewhere to run. He held her back, causing Kid Flash to go ape and head-but him into a puddle of mud.

Meanwhile, Zatanna and Robin were fighting back to back with Ben and Adam. He locked his arms around hers and she was lifted onto his back, making it easier for her to kick Ben. Robin twirled around and Zatanna did the same to Adam. The Wolves hesitated, sending glances back and. Attack or retreat. It could go either way.

Chris and Eva backed Kaldur against a cabin wall, where the kids inside screamed. "Back _off_!" Artemis and Roy shot simultaneous paralysis arrows at them and watched as they spasmed on the ground.

"Thanks." Kaldur brushed his top down and proceeded to fight Shira.

She was fast as a little cat. He'd give her that. Cat quick, writhing, she bit the arm that held her and knocked a punch on the side of his fave and wrenched loose. She skipped back, clutching a scolding burn on her forearm. He had burned her arm with hot water. "That's rude." Shira spat. He laughed maniacally.

She was taken down by Conner chucking Ríneth at her, who was doggy-piled by Kyle's unconscious body. Graham and Eva were tied up again, and it was Chris against the seven of them. "It's already started! You can't stop it!" Chris grinned as he watched the touchstone glow from it'a place on the podium. _Oh dear._

* * *

**Sorry for slow update!**

**- Chalantelle out! :3**


End file.
